Dangan Ronpa: Why Are You so Nice?
by Winter's ice
Summary: There was just something odd about Naegi. He wasn't like all of the other people Fukawa has known in her miserable life. He has never tried to make a fool out of her like so many others have. He has never made her feel like she shouldn't exist. He was always kind to her, always trying to include her in things, and always understanding. She just didn't quite know why this was. AU.


**I just finished the vita port of game not that long ago, after trying and failing at emulating the original version. Anyhow I decided I should try writing something and that turned out to be this. Anyhow, I hope ya enjoy reading this! **

* * *

**Date Published: 3/10/14  
****Word Count: 4,734  
****Page Count: 7**

* * *

**Why Are You So Nice?**

For as long as Fukawa Toko can remember, people has always tried to make a fool of her. It was just the unfortunate way people in the real world are. They are just cruel creatures whose desire is to screw with the functioning of her brain, unlike in her delusions. They are meant to ridicule her, ruin her always bad mood, and make her feel even more atrocious than usual. They never had any compassion for her, all because she wasn't like them. She wasn't the happy type like them, she never knew what the latest things going on where, and she couldn't speak like them for she was always stumbling over her word choices. The way she is just didn't mesh well with the rest of humanity and the functioning of society. It was her own fault though that she wasn't like them, and it's her fault she didn't fit in with everyone else.

So in the end it made sense she was the sole lone person of the class. Sure, Kirigiri and her beloved Togami-sama could be thrown into the same category as her from there usually quite disposition. She wasn't like them though, she couldn't ever be for she was the lowest person on the whole planet. Togami-sama was always right when he told her she's a worthless person who shouldn't even be allowed to breathe. Maybe that was why she liked him so much, he told her just how things where and wouldn't hide his dislikement of her, and he never tried to make a fool out of her. He wouldn't hide anything from her and would just insult her in every way she deserved. Everything he told her was the absolute truth because she was trash, a product that wasn't needed by anyone what so ever. The only worth she has is in her writing, but that didn't mean she was needed for anything else. As such, she accepted her fate of being alone, for it was all her fault for being unable to understand people while making them hate her. All in life she needed was paper, a pen, and the insults she deserved from Togami. She didn't need any "friends" who in the end would just betray her and make her feel horrendous.

Even so, when everyone in the class knew she didn't need anyone why did he always talk to her? Naegi was unquestionably an odd ball for always wanting to talk to her when he noticed her alone during lunch. It wasn't like she wanted anyone to talk to, she was fine with writing, reading, or following her master around like a pathetic little puppy. She never understood why he would want to speak to a freak like her, even though she never knew what to say. She never knew how to respond the right way to his inquires, as if he was trying to make a fool out of her. Even so, he'd never laughed at her words, always responding in an understanding and gentle fashion. He never had his buddies hiding somewhere, filming the exchange so they could laugh at it later or try putting it up on the internet. Every time she expected someone to come out of nowhere to criticize her wording and responses to the boy, they would never appear. Every time he would share his food with her, she always thought she would end up bleeding from the mouth and die because he hated her so much. Obviously that never happened, but she always thought it could happen someday. Every time he suggested they go and walk around town on their day off or after school, she was expecting him to leave her in a bad part of town or hand her over to sexual deviants while he watched with a smirk. He never did that of course, for he always stayed by her side when they were out and about and made sure nothing bad happened to her wellbeing. One time she almost got hit by a car because she got caught in one of her fantasies in the middle of the street, and if it wasn't for him she would be either in the ground or in a hospital.

Today wasn't any different from all of those outlandishly entertaining days. The library room inside the academy was a quiet and peaceful place. Books lined shelves throughout the room, ranging from people like Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Fyodor Dostoevsky, to Osamu Dazai, Ryōtarō Shiba, and Jun Ishikawa. Most of the students showed no interest in the library, for they were either busy in the rec room playing idiotic games or running around outside. He had come up to her after class that typically bland day and asked if she wanted to hang out somewhere. As of late this was something he was asking a lot, though she couldn't come up with a reason for why this was so. Every time he came up to her, she just couldn't say no for whatever reason. She didn't really understand why she couldn't do so, even though her gut kept on telling her to say no. There was just something about the smile on his face, the kind gaze emanating from his eyes that made her say yes. Something about it was just so mesmerizing that she began to question just what was wrong with her, or more preciously what else was wrong with her. She even started to believe she actually _enjoyed_ spending time with him, that she found something she would enjoy to waste her time with besides her books and writings. Naegi was a different type of person, he never seemed like he was going to make a fool out of her like all of the other people she thought she could be friends with. Even though she always felt he was going to do something cruel out of a subconscious fear, a rational part of her kept on telling her he wasn't the type. That he generally cared about her, that he wanted to talk with her, that he enjoyed being with her for who she is. Hell, thanks to this overly kind boy who always seemed to be trying to cheer people up on a bad day she was slowly losing her delusions that allowed her to write.

Fukawa turned her head to look at the strange boy who had taken such an interest in her during here time in this abnormal school. He was sitting at a table looking through some random book that he pulled off the shelf on the far left. She was standing a bit away from him, her lean back near the bookshelves facing the entrance, all the while grasping her notebook filled with her writing closely to her body. They often came here, to both look over and talk about books or so he could look over her work. He was always fascinated in how things were going, if she was enjoying herself, or if it was to be published someday. That was another strange thing about him, he was extremely interested in her work for some mysterious reason he never told her. Besides some random comments from Asahina about how her work is going, Fujisaki was the only other person who ever showed any interest. She was too weak, fragile, to be able to make a fool out of her. It was nice actually, to know there were other weak people like her, people who just weren't capable of things others could do. The only difference between them was that Fujisaki isn't trash like her, Fujisaki's life accomplishes something that is actually used by society. It's not like people actually needed her books for anything significant, it was just something people enjoyed. Things that only exist for entertainment aren't as necessary as things everyone can use, like the codes created by Fujisaki.

For some odd reason Naegi hadn't said a single word to her since they came in. He seemed absorbed in the thick book in his hand, flipping through the pages intently, scanning all of the characters into his cranium. Her brain was telling her he was up to no good, that this was just some sort of set up simply because of his silence. That he was going to do something to make her seem like a fool, like so many people have done so before. They acted like they were being nice, that they wanted to spend time with her, but when she wasn't expecting it they would attack like cougars. People make fun of her all of the time, so it wouldn't be surprising if he tried the same thing. Though a tiny bit of her mind told her he wouldn't do so, that he was to kind for such a thing, that he wasn't like the rest of them. Why would he have gotten close to her in the first place? No one had ever gotten this close to her of their free will, no one had ever seemed so interested in her books, and no one has ever wanted to know anything about her, about the quiet girl whose life has been wretched.

_"No, no, no! He must have done this so he could make a fool out of me! That's the only reason why he became my friend at all! He did it so when he does make a fool out of me it'll be even worse! He'll have more gratification from my pain all the while knowing I actually considered him a friend! Why did I ever say that he was my only friend! Why in that minute of weakness I had to open my big mouth! Gah, stupid stupid me!"_ was the wild thoughts rushing through her brain as both her persecution and inferiority complex kicked in. This was a common thing with Fukawa, whenever she felt like she was to be ridiculed, she started to berate herself while biting down on her lip. She would call herself imprudent, blame herself for accidentally calling him a friend, and come up with some sort of situation that would never happen because he isn't like everyone else who has done her wrong. Wasn't it like some sort of game, to see who could make her suffer the most? That's was what she's been told before. It was at times like this when she felt threaten she forgot about how kind he is and succumb to her fear. A fear that has been plaguing for her as long as she could remember.

It was at that moment Naegi happened to move his eyes over to her. She of course didn't notice, she was too focused on things that were never going to happen. It was as if she had no faith in him, that she thought he would betray her just so he could enjoy her despair. He watched as her face twisted with anger over her foolish thoughts, as her body tensed up as she ran through the different possibilities. Her grip on the notebook filled with surprisingly bright stories looked deadly, as if she was going to tear it to shreds. He's lost count of how many times she's gotten like this around him. He'll do something that is normal, but in her mind she jumps to conclusions that he's trying to make a fool of her. He couldn't blame her though, considering how many times she thought she could actually have a friend, but then get stabbed in the back. It was when she got like this, when she was filled with nothing but fear coursing violently through her body, he wanted to hug her. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and not let her go until her trembling vanished into the sky. To tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her, that he was going to stay by her side so she could have someone to confine in, that he wanted to see her happy. That was something he would love to see, her being happy and smiling brightly like the heroines inside the stories she never wanted to show to others.

_"He's going to have all of his buddies pop out and mess with me! They'll say that this whole time he was doing this because they'd dared him to! He'll come out and say he hates me! That this was just a game, that he doesn't care about me at all! Who would blame him though, I'm nothing but trash. Dirty, repulsive, foul trash that makes everyone want to screw with me!"_ she yelled viciously in her mind. She could feel dread swell up inside her stomach, a feeling she knows far too well. Nothing but accusations were flying through her mind as her body started to shake as those coarse thoughts ran all over like a gigantic tremor. When she jumped to conclusions before about him they were bad, but now it seemed like it kept on getting worse, that the pain in her chest kept on intensifying as she imagined Naegi saying he despises her very being. She didn't know just why it hurt so much as she envisioned him in her mind, a demonic smirk crossing his soft features, a murky shade in his eyes, and all of those words. Dear God, she could just hear the things he would say to her, his soft tone filled with nothing but wickedness towards her being. Every single of his words would be oozing with the most resilient venom in all of human existence, everyone slowly killing her. Her legs began to give way as she continued to be lost in the ghastly illusion inside her mind, and she could feel tears started to swell up in her eyes. She started to question why she even thought he could be a true friend, a thing she did too much. She then questioned just why in the hell this was hurting her just so much when she didn't have a good reason for this anxiety taking control over her body. Perhaps it was because he came closest to being an actual companion?

"Fukawa, I'm not trying to do anything mean to you, I swear," she heard Naegi say in his usual sweet and sincere voice. It was just something about that voice she came to like so much, it had such a soothing affect. It was thanks to his voice that she was brought out of her dark fantasy, and noticed his shoes near hers, meaning he'd move, but when? When did she even move her gaze to the floor? Was she just so absorbed in her fictional images that she didn't notice or even hear a single squeak out of the boy? Fukawa didn't move her head, her large glasses slouching down her nose, and her stomach still clinging to its usual fear. She just didn't know what to do, or why she was feeling worse than usual. She just wanted to vent her frustrations at him, and then run off into her dorm room, lock the door and curl up into a ball.

He emitted a sigh, something that was certainly nothing new to her. He always seemed to do that when she did something odd, but none of his words that followed had any malice. It wasn't long after that she felt him pull away her glasses slowly off of her face. This action was the only reason she even though to look up to him. He had a soft smile plastered over his soft features, a thing she had grown far too accustomed to, but she wasn't complaining. It was always refreshing to see it, for if she stared at it too long she would start to feel better. It was like his face was some type of herb that could curse anxiety and dispel despair. She lowered her head slightly again to notice her glasses being held gingerly in his left hand. The action from him was odd, what was the point to take them off? When she returned her gaze to him again, he still bore his kind smile, and no traces of hatred could be seen. She then felt his left hand wiping away some tears from her left eye while speaking, "You know, I think by now you should trust me enough to know I'm not going to hurt you." In between those words he motioned his hand to her other eye. This was surprising to her, she never even noticed sheading any tears. Her delusion was horrifying, but just why did it make her cry? It hurt, it most certainly did, but just why?

"I'm not like all of those people who were mean to you in the past. I'm not going to pull some sort of prank on you, or make you feel terrible," he explained sweetly, his eyes pure like a bunch of fluffy clouds. At times like these, she wondered who was purer, him or Fujisaki, "So, you don't have to worry, alright? You don't have to get worked up because I'm not going to do anything to you," he asked while turning his head ever so slightly to the right as his hand lingered on her face. His words where unquestionably genuine, and his warmth was relaxing. Fukawa then took note that this was the first time a boy, or anyone besides her family members for that matter, has ever touched her face. It was actually nice having human contact.

She watched his movement's attentively, waiting to see if a sly smirk would appear, or if slight chuckles would appear from somewhere. To see if this was all some sort of act he was performing for the invisible audience inside of all these books. They never came, something she really should be used to by now. She didn't know how long they just exchanged looks, hers hesitant and shaky while his was reassuring and strong. She never imagined that Naegi could give off such a look. After some time pasted, she finally spoke, "Naegi, w-why ar-are you so nice to me? I-I don't un-understand any of this." She just couldn't come to comprehend just what drove him to such lengths to be so compassionate, thoughtful, understanding, and so many other things to a person like her.

He turned his head again, but this time to the left. The look on his face was basically asking why she even asked him in the first place, as if the answer was obvious. She already knew what the answer was somewhere in her soul, but she would always falter on her reliance towards the term. He responded simply, as if the answer was as clear as both the ocean, "It's because we're friends. I care about you because you're my dear friend Fukawa, and I don't have any ulterior motives for my kindness. I just want you to feel happy and safe."

She heard him say it many times, even she said the same thing to him before once or twice on some sort of impulse. Every time Fukawa heard those truthful words, her fear just dissipated into air. It was reassuring to hear him say those words, to see his light green eyes shine brightly, and to feel his hand against her. The warmth of a human was something she wrote about a lot, but she had never experience the feeling for herself. The strange feeling she felt when he was like this, when he was just being so kind, it was just so nice. It always made her feel better, even though she would jump to some type of accusation created by her self-conscious fear. While looking at the boy whose best skill was luck, she gave him an oddly formed smile. Maybe one say she'll remember he's nice to her from the depth of his heart, and that she does have a friend. Funny, she's though about this before, but then she still went and did it.

He returned her smile, which helped reassure her even more, that maybe this time was the last she would get frighten around him, "Now that's better. I'll be by your side, and I'm not going to betray you. So then, Fukawa please stop jumping to conclusions that I'm going to hurt you. I want you to learn how to trust others, but right now I want you to just trust me," with those words his cheeks tinted a light pink shade. It wasn't often he would get like this, but it was certainty a nice thing to see. He always seemed like the type who would say encouraging words, but also the type who would be embarrassed about the whole thing.

"That's easier said than d-done!" she yelled at him, remembering all of the times her trust was betrayed. People had always been cruel and abusive towards her, so just how could she trust people? A tiny part of her mind, a little part unfazed by all of her fears, that he was a good person to start with. That he was worthy of her trust, for he was a friend. Even though she knows so, her fear was ever event. Her eyes had been locked with his, as if it would help reassure her, but broke away and looked down to the wooden floor and spoke in a hesitant tone, "I-if it's just y-you though, I guess I can try." She was split between jumping for joy and wanting to say never, but she settled for the middle. She can hide both her happiness and fear and say she'll give it a shot.

"That's great!" he explained in a louder voice than he intended, "Then hopefully you'll gain more trust in others. Remember, people aren't always trying to hurt you. There are some who want to be your friend." His words where passionate, and his eyes were filled with confidence. It seemed like he just wants to help push her forwards towards a life where she can be comfortable with others.

She moved her eyes back over to Naegi, looking at just how happy he was. He was just so joyful that she wanted to trust him, wanting to rely on him, to be able to talk to him. Maybe other people wanted to be friends with her, but he was the only one to really try to trust. He was the only one who was determined to become close to her, to gain trust out of her, a thing so rare. No one has never tried to do so with such determination, so it would be fair to reward him for all of his work. Though she did have a question lingering around.

"Why are you so h-happy?" she asked in a low tone, wondering just why he seemed so giddy about knowing how she would try (not like it bothered her) to trust him. Why would a person get so worked up over the idea of being able to help someone? He wanted to be there for her, so shouldn't she be the one looking like that? Why was it him who was ecstatic about knowing she was willing to trust and try to remember his words? It should be her being happy for not having to worry about freaking out over her uncertainties.

His eyes quickly turned towards the bookshelves on the right side of the room, seemingly embarrassed by her question. This surprised her, but something about this just seemed sweet, the type of sweetness one would find in some teen romance. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, leaving him gaping like a fish. She actually giggled mentally at this event, and after some time he was finally able to say, "I want you to care about me like I do you. I hate it when you question my actions, question if I actually care about you. I want you to trust me, like I do you. I would make me feel better knowing that you had faith in me."

She was surprised by this, for it was most definitely like something out of a romance novel. He truly does care about her, for that look on his face was enough to prove it. He was happy to know that she'll try to have the same faith he has in her, to feel the same. All he wants is to have the emotions he sends to her to be returned. None of the males who wanted to make a fool out of her ever had a look like that. She may not know people, but through her works she knows when a character was being truly sincere. It was a new concept to her life, but she liked it. She especially liked his embarrassed look, it just made him look cute. This was a first, she never had thought that little Naegi could be considered cute.

With Naegi's face still turned away from hers, she noticed his blush glowing brighter on his face. She made another smile at that, though a normal person could clarify it as creepy. She then noticed how his hand was still resting gently on her face, as if he forgot he place it there. At this moment an odd thought crossed her equally oddly functioning brain. She pulled a hand away from her notebook that needed a break from the abuse and grabbed his wrist. Fukawa examined his hand, wondering what she should do. She noticed how his hand looked like a girls, completely free of any callouses and sores. It was different from her hand, for she had developed many callous from her using her pen. He turned his head over to her, and called out to her, pondering much like her. When he did call her, she enjoyed the way it rolled off his tongue. It just seemed so gentle, something just so foreign to her. She continued this act, wondering just why she was willing to find a way to put all of her faith in this mousy, yet kind boy who actually cared for trash like her. It was nice, just so nice to have this happy feeling. It helped push away all of her fears, those dark allusions, and perhaps this happiness could take its place.

She then pulled her hand away from his wrist, but to Naegi's surprise, she pressed her palm against his. She then entwined her fingers with his, basking in the warmth of his hand. She could barely remember the warmth of her parent's hands, so this feeling was almost entirely new to her. Even so, the warmth she felt wasn't the same as back then, for his is much stronger. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself to speak. She hated to talk, the words just never came out right and she always felt like a fool, but because it was Naegi she felt a little bit more confident, "I-I'll do my best since y-you care so much, b-but this doesn't I like you better th-then Togami-sama. I'm j-just doing this b-because I want y-you to be h-happy too." She couldn't remember the last time anyone wishing happiness onto her, but this was the first time she did so for another person. Left alone a person who may beat her master in her affection level. With this new-found feeling she silently prayed that Genocider wouldn't appear and ruin everything. She has a chance for happiness, and she certainly doesn't want her killing Naegi.

He smiled and chuckled at her typical words, all the while enjoying the small warmth from her hand. It was nice to know that he had finally gotten through to her, that she was going to accept him as a friend. In the midst of this, he hoped she'll get over her odd obsession of Togami. It was certainly odd how he seemed romantically interested in such a person. Maybe he just has a thing for girls who need a good guy to depend on. His sister always told him he was an easy person to relay on, and that he was going to end up with a person who really needed a kind guy in their life. He didn't mind if that would be the outcome of his outcome with this girl.

* * *

** Woo, I'm done! I've been wanting to write something between these two since I'd finished the game. I feel sorry for Fukawa so I thought Naegi would be the perfect type of person to help her** **used to people. Plus her school mode ending is adorable, which pushed me to write something even more! That, and I don't like her paired up with Togami, I just don't see any textual evidence that could support that ship. I feel like in some parts I could have done more, but I'm fine with what's their for now. I just hoped I wrote there characters alright. Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed and of course please review! Hmm, I feel like writing another one now, or a Naegi/Asahina** **one even though I have other stories to finish...**


End file.
